Fear Wont Stop Me
by BlueBerry98
Summary: Divergents live in fear but not this divergent. She has seen how it has effected her parents and she wants to break the society that causes this damage but the only thing standing in her way is firmly placed in her heart. Disclaimer: I dont own anything.
1. Follow Your Heart

**This is a fanfic where the characters children are initiates. The attack from the first book/film never happened but something else did which you will find out in later chapters. I hope you enjoy it and I would love for any ideas for future chapters. It is also in POV from Raven Eaton ( child of Tris and Four)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Follow your heart**

Its time. This is the moment I choose my destiny; the faction I will stay in my whole life. It's not right, cadging up a free sprit, but in this society it's not right to be one. They say they can't control people like us but, I say different. Life is more than labels and confinement, but the leaders don't know any different. They make us spend our whole lives in one place, doing one thing and expect us to follow them. Well I cant. I know I can't. I have to let me be me. I suppose, that's why I'm divergent.

My parents have always hidden their true selves. They act and think like Dauntless and they have forgotten that it's ok to be different. However, they have spent their whole lives in fear and so have every other divergent, which is understandable. My parents think that because they have hidden it, I'm ok; I don't have to live in fear. Their right I don't live in fear, but that's because I am proud to be different and I'm proud to be divergent. All I'm scared of is which faction to choose.

Siting waiting for my name to be called is tedious. I would rather be outside, living life but unfortunately, I have to choose. It's ok for those whose test results only pointed to one faction, but for me it pointed to all fractions. I read in a book that your soul is split up into pieces; some bigger and more dominant than others, so they direct you to your faction. So I guess my soul is split into five; one for each faction, and they are all in balance with each other. I like this as I can choose what ever one I want to be at any time, but for today, I wish one would become more dominant.

My parents are sat next to me holding hands, and probably wishing I would choose Dauntless. I want to stay with them but, I don't know if I can. I feel as if everybody's eyes are on my already, as we are sat at the front. We are only sat here as my father is the legendary leader Four and my mother is instructor six, better know as Tris, she always adds. To the right of me is a boy the same age as me, although he says he is more mature than me; yeah right. He is the spit of his father and even has the same name, Eric, or Eric Junior. He is fun and has been my friend ever since we were five, but we are friends in secret; our parents hate each other. Something to do with their past. We are only sat next to each other as his father is a leader as well.

I feel a nudge on my shoulder and it's Eric. I lean slightly closer to him as he whispers through gritted teeth. "You picking Dauntless?" he askes. I shrug my shoulders subtly. "Me either." Eric's results were inconclusive yesterday as well, but his fear is his father. His father hates divergent's and would kill every one if he had the chance, including his son he told Eric Junior. "What ever we choose, stay friends" he smiles. I smile lightly and reply "And follow our hearts."

"Eric Junior" Marcus shouts out to Dauntless. "This is it kid. See you on the other side." He smiles as he gets out of his seat and walks up to the choosing bowls. He cuts his hand and revels his crimson blood. He doesn't really hesitate but looks back at me. His eyes are sweet and reassuring as a drop of his blood falls into the dauntless bowl. There is uproar from behind me and his father stands up shouting "That's my boy!" before turning to my father and saying "Your turn now Eaton." He then pats Eric on the back as he sits back next to me. "My father would have never forgiven me" he whispers gently.

I'm next, I know it. "Raven Eaton." I sigh and Eric squishes my hand. "Follow your heart" he whispers. I smile and see my parent's nervous faces. I suddenly feel that I can't let them down. I walk slowly over to the bowls and cut my hand. The blood flowing out makes me feel faint, or is it that everybody is watching me. Can I be like my parents, divergent and a transfer, or do I stay. Eric's word swirl around my head, "Follow your heart." My heart says…

The blood drops into a bowl. I'm too scared to look. All I can hear is cheering but I don't know where from. I have to look, but my heart is screaming no. I look down at the bowl then to the faction. I see happy faces and I try to put on a smile. It makes my feel so good to know that people are happy to have me. At the same time, I feel my soul being pushed into a cadge. "Follow your heart", I didn't. My heart didn't know what it wanted but it knew it didn't want this. I walk to the faction I choose and sat down in an empty seat. "Well, this is the other side" Eric smiles at me as I sit next to him. "We stayed in Dauntless" he giggles. A tear rolled down my face "Yeah, we followed our hearts."


	2. Not That Bad

**Not that bad**

Finally the choosing ceremony is done and we can get out of the arena. My parents are so happy that I choose Dauntless but, I'm not. If I could go back and change, I would but I don't know what to. I guess I'm just going to have to live with it. I can always change society from Dauntless, it has its advantages. People listen to Dauntless; especially Dauntless born but I'm not true Dauntless am I? I am Divergent.

Eric is walking next to me as we walk out to get the train. The sun is harsh on my eyes but it soon wears off. Everybody starts running and I feel the wind in my hair. I always did love the running and the adrenaline. Dauntless are fearless, and I guess that is my Dauntless quality. Nothing they do in Dauntless scares me, it excites me.

We all jump on the first train and leave all the adults behind, I suppose we are initiates now so we are on our own. Me and Eric sit next to each other on the train next to a group of boys. They are in Erudite clothes and they all speck some what posh like. "So my parents were like, we don't care where you go, just make sure you get to be a leader. You were born to be a leader Hayden." The boy nearest us brags. We can't help but let a giggle slip out which turns in to a bellowing laugh. "Can I help you?" he askes us sternly. "Oh why yes you can" Eric specks in the same posh accent. "Do you play croaky?" Eric continued while we laughed.

Suddenly we were stopped as Eric senior walked into the cabin. "Initiates, you jump. Even you pretty boys." He directed at the Erudite boys next to us. Me and Eric Junior got up as Eric senior came over to us. "Didn't think you had the balls to stay in Dauntless, Eaton" he smirked at me. "Well I do, guess I'm like my father, sir." His face dropped "Jump, now!" he shouted before jumping himself. He landed on a gravel rooftop, perfectly on his feet.

I jumped first landing softly on feet, followed by Eric. Then the not Dauntless born came and tumbled without grace. It was funny to watch but also horrifying. I never realised before how scared they must be.

"Right. You jump down there" Eric senior said pointing to a deep hole in the building. You couldn't see the bottom and the others grew scared. I wasn't as me and Eric junior used to play here all the time when we were small. There was a net at the bottom of the hole and it was perfectly safe. "First, Eaton. You got the balls" he smirked again. I pushed back the stray strand of hair and got on the edge of the hole. I turned around to face the others. "Just like when we were little" I smiled at Eric junior. "Bon voyage bitches!" I smiled before falling backwards down the hole. My black hair floated around me and I felt the wind rush past me. I felt free.

With a bang I hit the net at the bottom and I had a big beaming smile on my face. I loved fall down the hole, it always gave me so much adrenaline. "Come on slow poke" a boy who pushed the net down so I could get off, shouted light heartedly. "Whatever Lucas" I stuck my tongue out. Lucas was the son of Will and Christine, my mother's friends. We had grown up together and he was like my older brother.

The initiates came down one by one; some screaming and others laughing. When we were all down Lucas a pointed us to our ways. "Dauntless born with me and others with Eric." I was so glad I wasn't with Eric senior; whatever happened between him and my parents must have been bad.

"So first order of business, do what you normally do" Lucas said taking us into our training room. That was the difference with being Dauntless born; we had already learnt how to fight. My favourite training equipment was the knife throw. Both of my parents were good at it and I guess I got the gene. It was also were my parents fell in love. "I threw the knife at your mother and she didn't even flinch" my father said. "It's because I knew you could never hurt me" my mother said as they both kissed each others faces off. Uhhh, parents kissing should be off limits in front of their children!

Me and Eric wondered over to the knife throw and I picked up a shiny knife. Its metal was cold on my skin but the glimmer of it had an appeal. I looked up and noticed Eric seniors initiates come in. "Everyone. Knife throw" he bellowed to all of us. I knew he had to ruin my fun.

"Raven, you throw" Lucas said to me. I nodded but just as I was about to throw Eric senior piped in "Eric, get in front of the target." So Eric junior, doing what he was told stood in front of the target. I thought this was hilarious. We used to do this all the time. "Throw" Eric senior shouted.

Whoosh. The first knife stuck in the target. Just a little above Eric junior's head. I giggled then throw the next and the next. Both close to Eric's body but not so it cut him. Then I throw the last one. "Oy! Watch it! Crow jewels!" Eric junior shouted holding his crouch. The knife was just a little bellow it and in the centre of his legs. "Surely they aren't that important" I laughed. At that moment, I realised that choosing Dauntless may not of been that bad of a mistake. At least I knew everything they had to teach and I was good at it. I could also have some freedom. So it wasn't that bad a choose.


	3. Am I A Bad Friend

**Am I a bad friend?**

After what seemed like hours of training, we finally made our way to the dining hall. The whole of Dauntless were sat on tables laughing, drinking and eating. The noise filled the hall and I felt at ease. On a table up on the balcony, over looking the hall, were my parents, Eric senior and Max, the main leader of Dauntless. Me and Eric junior made our way up to the table and sat down.

"So Eaton, your daughter has got some, skills" Eric senior said to my father as he shovelled food into his mouth. "She learnt from the best" my father said, meaning himself and my mother. It was awkward until I noticed the posh boys from Erudite sat at a table, bellow being very loud. I decided that I would watch them and listen.

"Why do they get to sit up there at that table? It should be me! I was born to be a leader!" the boy who talked to me and Eric on the train shouted. I ran down the stairs and wondered over to their table. "Hi, we didn't get properly introduced. I'm Raven Eaton" I held out my hand. The boy looked shocked and shock my hand. "Your parents and the Four and Tris Eaton?" he asked me in awe. I nodded and smiled. "Well I'm Hayden Mathews. Pleaser to meet you" he stood up. "Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you sit down with us?" he gestured to and empty space on the bench. "Ok then" I said before sitting down. Hayden the sat very close next to me and started a conversation.

I looked up to the balcony and everyone was staring at me. Eric junior mouthed "What the hell?" but I just smiled and raised my eyebrows. I noticed Hayden's arm reach around to the bottom of my back, and his thumb started to stroke my back. I found it a little funny as he was talking about how we could get rid of waste better.

Suddenly he turned to me and said "Saw your knife throw. Pretty good." I giggled "Well I do my best." He then nodded up to Eric Junior and said "So what's the deal with you two then? Is he you boyfriend?" He laughed. "No, were friends and before you ask, no; I don't have a boyfriend." He smiled a beaming smile and turned back to his friends.

My mother gestured for me to go back to the table so I said to Hayden "Sorry, parents are calling." He smiled a little and softly spoke "We should do this again sometime." I smiled back "Of course Mr Matthews" before walking back up to the table, where my parents were seated.

"Who was that?" my father asked sternly as I sat down. "Hayden Matthew" I said innocently. My father now looked sterner than ever. "Matthews?" I nodded. "Jeanine's son?" my mother chipped in. "I guess." Their faces dropped and looked scared and angry. I didn't know what it meant so I just shock it off.

After dinner we walked back to our apartment and Eric Junior stopped me. We let my parents walk on before he shock my shoulders. "Hayden Matthews!?" he was angry. "Yes. We talked. He is actually nice" I said, getting a little pissed off at Eric. "No he's not. Stroking your back with his thumb? He wants to get in your pants Raven!" Eric shouted. Now I was pissed off. "Its none off your business! And I'm seventeen next week and if I want to let him in my pants, I will!" I shouted before storming off to my apartment.

"How does he think he can tell me what to do? I understand he is my friend and looking out for me but, it's none of his business. He's not my father or my boyfriend." That's when it hit me. I stopped still in front of my apartment door. Did Eric think we were an item? Did he have feelings for me? Was he in love with me? All the little flirts over the years that I thought were jokes. The time he said we were more than friends and the knife throw. Oh god! I didn't realise Eric had feelings for me. I would have never responded to the flirty jokes. Does this mean I lead him on? How could I when I didn't know? Am I a bad friend?


	4. A Hidden Fear

**A hidden fear**

I avoided Eric Junior for the next few days, just so I could get our relationship sorted in my head. We were friends but could we be more? I didn't know. Also, I didn't know what to say to him so it was best I avoided him. It felt horrible not having him around to joke about with but even if I did, it wouldn't be the same.

Hayden was there though. He and his friends, Odin and James, hung out with me, during training and outside. They were nice but every time Hayden saw Eric Junior he would put his hand around my waist. I did confront him about it. "Hayden, why do you do that around Eric?" I asked politely. "I don't know why. Maybe it's because your so dam hot and he doesn't know what he lost. As a friend I mean" he laughed. "Hayden. Thanks but I have been avoiding him so" I said. "Well, I'll just have to do it all the time then" he smirked.

I didn't want to make Eric jealous and I really was trying to stop Hayden but inside, I liked the attention from boys. It's horrible of me but I have never had this kind of attention before. Maybe if I talked to Eric and found out what he really felt towards me then it would be better and me and Hayden could advance.

It was nine o'clock at night and I decided this was it. I was going to talk to Eric. I walked to his apartment and knocked on the door. "Eaton! What do you want?" Eric senior was confused when he opened the door. "Hello. Is Eric Junior in?" I was so nervous and I didn't know why. "Eric! Door!" Eric senior shouted and then walked away. Eric junior arrived at the door. He had a smile on his face when he saw me. "Raven" he hugged me.

"Eric. Can I ask, do you have feelings for me?" I asked warily. "Only that you're my twin sister Raven" he laughed. I sighed a huge sigh of relief. "I know it seemed like it but, I was just looking out for you and if you like Hayden that way; it's none of my business. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Eric asked. I smiled "Of course. I've missed you." We hugged each other. I was so glad it was cleared up. I jumped to conclusions. Thank god I had my friend back.

In training the next day Hayden saw me and Eric were friends again. "Eric! Your two good again?" he asked with a dropped face. "Yeah, were friend's again and its all thanks to you." His face was confused. "You made me realise that I had lost a good friend. Thank you" I continued before kissing him on the cheek. His face lit up and his smile beamed.

"Raven! Max wants to see you" Lucas shouted from the other side of the room. I was confused; what would Max want with me? Have I done something wrong? Never the less I made my way to Max's office. The massive oak door stood in front of me as I knocked on it twice. The knock's bellowed inside before a voice shouted "Enter." Sat behind a desk was Max. He looked up from his paper work and gestured for me to sit in the empty seat, in front of him.

"I called you here, because, the fear landscapes are coming up soon and, I believe you don't have any fears" he asked. "Well, no sir" I laughed. I was fearless. "Well, there must be something" he said as he got out of his chair and wondered round to me. "You're not scared of being found out?" he questioned. "Found out of what sir" I asked. "Of being divergent." I laughed. I wasn't scared. "No sir. I'm not." He then lent down to my ear and whispered "What about you parents? They are divergent's. They would be killed instantly." My heart skipped a beat and I suddenly felt scared.

"They aren't sir, and neither am I. I was just jesting with you sir. That's me. I am scared of one thing sir, so needn't worry" I tried to laugh off the threat. "Very well. Got the wrong end of the stick" he spoke as he sat back down in his seat and smiled. "You can go now" he gestured to the door.

I quickly walked out and shut the door behind me. How did he know? Why was I scared? This also meant I would have to bring out the one fear in me that I had kept a secret for a long time. I thought I would never have to bring it to the surface but I had to, to save my parents. I couldn't let all their fear and hard work to be hidden, go. I would face my fear, for them.


	5. He Is My Fear

Small note: The **bold** and _Italic_ writing is the fearscape and the _Italic_ is a memory.

**He is my fear**

It's the end of training well, stage one at least. All those who scored lower have to re-do their training and thankfully I'm not one of them. I actually got the highest score, which means I'm on the right track to become an instructor. Eric and Hayden are fifth and sixth which Eric is not too pleased about, but at lest they don't have to re-take. However, I'm scared of stage two; the fear landscape. We go to sleep and fight our fears, everyone getting more horrible as they go. For some that means facing ten or so fears, all small fears but for others like me, we have a couple of horrible fears. Eric has five fears; water, fire, hot water bottles, heights and his father finding out about him being divergent. He's worried that in the final test he will let it slip but I told him my parent's tricks. "Just act like a Dauntless. If in your fearscape, you father is about to reveal it, punch him. Or change what he says. You're divergent; you can change your fear."

Our first test was pretty gruelling. Some couldn't cope with their fears. My father does the fearscape simulation but as I'm his daughter I had to have someone else, which I'm glad of. However, it was Eric senior. "Come on Eaton. Let's see your fears" he smirked. This was the moment I had to unlock the box in my heart and let out my fear. I laid on the chair and Eric injected the serum in my neck. "Sweet dreams Eaton" he chuckled as my eyes closed.

_**I opened my eyes and I was outside the fence. I got up of the chair and breathed in the smell of the freshly cut grass. I turned around to face the fence and I slowly walked up to the door. I banged on it five times. "Hello!" I shouted. Nobody answered. "Hello" a voice said behind me. I darted around and a few feet away from me, was him. **_

_The man who haunted my nightmares. He was an old friend of my father and Eric. He trained with them and grew up with them. He used to be a nice man, until Erudite tried a new test on him. He agreed to the test so it wasn't Erudite's fault really. The test changed his brain waves and sent him on a killing spree. _

_This happened when I was fourteen, and one day I was in the apartment by myself. There was a knock at the window and it was him. I didn't know that he was the killer, to me he was as good as an uncle. "Hello" I hugged him. "Raven" he said. He didn't let go of the hug, which to me was normal. "You have blood on your hands" I told him. His hands were covered in crimson blood. "I know. I need you to help me Raven. Can you?" he whispered sinisterly. I released the hug and stood back. "You're the killer?" I asked with tears forming. He nodded. "You wouldn't tell Raven?" he cocked his head to one side. I picked up the phone to call my father but he came towards me and knocked the phone out my hand. "Do I have to kill you too Raven?" he smirked. _

_He tried to kill me to keep me quiet. Luckily Eric Junior stopped him, but ended up in hospital. His father and my parents thought Eric junior and I were playing and he had an accident. We never breathed a word of the truth. The killer was still out there somewhere. Outside the fence._

"_**You've grown" he said walking towards me. "You look more radiant" he reached out his blood covered hand and stoked it down the side of my face. My breathing became shallow and my heat began to race. "I did come back to finish the job that your friend stopped. Did he survive from the cut in his side?" he asked me. "I'm not scared of you" I swallowed. He laughed, sending shivers down my spine. "Yes you are. Why would you of hidden me deep in there" he said placing his hand on my heart. "Maybe, I shouldn't kill you, yet. Your beauty interests me." I could feel his warm smelly breath on my face. "I don't care. As long as this shows Max I do have a fear" I breathed. "Oh, for you parents. They don't know I tried to kill you? Well, when they see your final test, they will" he chuckled. "One kiss for the road" he leaned in. His lips so close to mine.**_

Suddenly my eyes opened and I was back in the room. Eric senior was watching the monitor of my fearscape. He turned to face me with a shocked but sad face. "Raven" he whispered softly. I darted up and ran out the room as fast as I could. Tears rolled down my face. Why did Eric have to see? Why did it have to happen like that?


End file.
